Blog użytkownika:The Amazing World of Gumball Lost Episodes/Niesamowity Świat Gumballa The Grieving
Zawsze uwielbiałem Cartoon Network , kiedy dorastałem , że to mój ulubiony kanał do oglądania . Nawet dzisiaj to ma kilka dobrych koncertów , jak i regularne Czas Adventure Show . Jeden z najnowszych pokazów w sieci ,niesamowity świat Gumball , jesturoczy i lekko zabawne przedstawienie. Naprawdę nie moja filiżanka herbaty , to jesttrochę niedojrzały , ale mój młodszy brat wydaje się podoba . Pewnego dnia oglądałem Adult Swim , gdy zdałem sobie sprawę , że ja już tak późno , że nie miałem nawet śledził czasu , było już 4 AM . Nie przypominam sobie, obserwując, jak zawsze o tej porze , więc zostałem obudzony , aby zobaczyć , co się stanie , gdy to się skończyło. Trochę zderzak pojawił się w dolnej części ekranu, podczas przerwy reklamowej , to powiedział , żespecjalny odcinek The Amazing World of Gumball miał spokój. Byłem trochę zdezorientowany o odcinku bardzo popularnego , nowego show nadchodzący na to wcześniej, ale byłem znudzony i postanowiłem, że go oglądać ; myśląc, że może przyjść na później w ciągu dnia , więc mogłem zepsuć mojego brata . Rodzaj znaczy, wiem . Krzykliwe i energiczny wstęp motyw grał , choć grałtrochę inaczej niż sobie przypominam . Muzyka byłanieco inna , i serialu animowanego logo nie było , jest to raczej kolory zostały wykonane niedbale , jak również, prawie jak małe dziecko cośzrobi na Doodle Nadzorczej lub Glow Zarządu . Zignorowałem to , zakładając, że to było robione tylko dla tej "specjalnej" odcinka . Tytuł odcinka był " zatroskana " ,jakby smutnym tytule , ale tak naprawdę nie płacić zbyt dużo uwagi . Zaczęło się Gumball , serialu 12 roku życia, bohatera , stojącego samotnie w obliczu róg jego słabo oświetlonej sali . Spojrzał absolutnie nieszczęśliwy , daleko od jego wesoła postawa zwykle miał . Nie było nikogo w pokoju , nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel i brat Darwinprzyjął rybka , a okna w pokoju wyraźnie wskazują na nocne niebo na zewnątrz. Byłem naprawdę zaczynają się mylić , dlaczego miałby być w szkole w nocy , i dlaczego stał w kącie cały smutny i samotny ? Po tym, co wydawało się, że za chwilę z powagą Gumball stojącego w kącie ,scena nagle zmieniło . Byliśmy w domu Gumball jest , po raz kolejnyscena jest cichy itrochę niepokojące . Richard , ogromny królik ojciec Gumball jest , spacery z kuchni , spojrzał jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy niż Gumball miał w poprzedniej scenie . Richard nie ma na sobie swój zwykły strój , on ubrany w czarny garnitur, fantazyjne trochę nietypowe z niego , jak zwykleplucha . Wzdycha i opada w dół na kanapie i zaczyna szlochać intensywnie , brzmi jak ktoś, kto właśnie stracił coś ważnego . Zacząłem się trochę nieswojo , gdzie byłogłupie , zabawne kreskówki , które zwykle się doczekać oglądania z moim młodszym bratem ? To było coś zupełnie innego . Zacząłem myśleć , że może to być coś twórcy nie jako eksperyment , czy coś ,test animacji lub dźwięku może . Chociaż , to nie mogło być , oprócz opening , który był jeszcze inny od ostatnich koncertów " ,odcinek był o wiele cichszy niż zwykle było , tylko subtelne dźwięki i bardzo mało muzyki ianimacji nie było nic o czym pisać albo . Stało się to trochę jak lampa błyskowa amatorskiego na Newgrounds , projekty postaci były nieco niechlujny i rzucił spojrzenie , a prawdziwe życie używane do tła pokazu wyglądała inaczej . Jak i nieco mylić , jak byłem przerażony , z jakiegoś powodu , na bieżąco, obserwując go . Słabe Richard nadal szlochała na kanapie , a drzwi otworzyły się nagle , co mi skoczyć trochę w taki hałas , a matka Gumball za Nicole ,niebieski kot jak on wszedł do środka jak Richard , nie nosiła ją zwykły strój , z jakiegoś powodu , że była w czarnej sukience i miała na sobie całkiem czarny kapelusz , aby dopasować . Nicole usiadła na kanapie , aby pocieszyć męża , choć szukałanieco zasmuciła się . W tym momencie Richard płacze nie zaczął się bardziej bolesny i marny brzmiące , to nie byłnormalny płacz kreskówki w show , to było realne i niemal przygnębiające płacz , prawie czułem się jak szloch siebie. TheGrievingCoverGlobaluna32Added przez Globaluna32W końcu, po to, co wydawało się jak godziny ,smutna scena w ich domu się skończyła, ponieważ przesunięty z powrotem do szkoły. Nie byliśmy w klasie Gumball za ten czas , byliśmy w biurze Główny, powinien Browna . Nicole i Richard byli tam , w swoich zwykłych ubraniach , patrząc bardziej normalny i szczęśliwy niż przedtem , ale wciąż nieco zaniepokojony . Głównym Brown jednak wyglądała bardzo smutno . Cicho i ponuro poinformował ich , że ich dzieci , Anais i Darwin , nie przedstawi po obiedzie wcześniej tego dnia . Nie było widać na całej pozostałej części dnia. Nicole była na niego wściekła tam zaczęła tryskająca różne obelgi i wchodzi do niego , że nie sądzę, by znalazł się na bardziej dojrzały programu jak zwykłe Show. I śmieje się z tego , bo wydawało dość zabawne dla Nicole odwrócić w ten sposób i zacząć klnąc jak szewc w G oceniane kreskówki , ale mój światopogląd wkrótce zmieniła się, kiedy główny Brown powiedział jej coś innego , po tym jak w końcu uspokoił w dół . Jego oczy zaczęły się wyrwać , jak poinformował ich, że w końcu znaleziono , ale nie został znaleziony żywy. Następnie udał się do graficznej i szczegółowo opisując niemal mdłości , jak ich ciała zostały znalezione , ich rodzice siedzi w zupełnym szoku . Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co się dzieje , jak taki wesoły i zabawy dzieci mogły pokazać się podejmować taką ciemną i skręconą kolej. I rozważa włączenie telewizora wyłączyć , ale byłem zbyt przerażony , aby pozostawić w ciemności do teraz , prawie zamrożone przez strach i zaburzenia intensywnie w strasznych rzeczy, które mówił. Kolejna retrospekcja ,scena była wcześniej tego dnia , ianimacji w tym miejscu było jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Nie pamiętam go bardzo wyraźnie , ale myślę, że zaczął wspomnienie mówiąc , że szkoła wezwał Departament Policji , kiedy pierwszy raz pojawił się brak, wierząc, że dzieci po prostu uciekł i postanowił przejść do szkoły . Powiedzieli, że to było bardzo nietypowe zarówno Darwin i Anais iść omijając szkołę jak przestępców , Darwin byłtrochę naiwny inieco ditzy , ale byłdobry dzieciak i nie marzyli nawet robi coś takiego , i Anais była jeszcze mniej prawdopodobne , aby uciec , byłapiątkową uczennicą , mimo że tylko cztery , które również kłopoty na policję , widząc, jakbezbronny czteroletnia dziewczynka brakowało a także starszego chłopca . Szkoły zostały dokładnie sprawdzone , aby policja rozpoczęła poszukiwania obszar silnie zalesione poza szkoły. Minęło trochę czasu dla policji odkryć przerażający los Anais . W małej polanie poza szkoły , szef Anais została znaleziona w małym pudełku , prawdopodobnie by się spodziewał czegoś takiego być pokazane w serialu Cutesy stylu sztuki , ale to było nic takiego w ogóle. Realistyczne pole pokryte krwi , wewnątrz i na zewnątrz , podczas gdy głowa Anais była zrobić w normalnym stylu , ale został oblany krwią i innych płynów, nie wszystkie jej pozornie . Nie byłouwaga w polu , z pozoru napisana w jej krwi . Nigdy nie stwierdzono w odcinku , co dokładnie było napisane w liście , ale najwyraźniej prowadzą do reszty jej szczątków i Darwina ciężko okaleczone zwłoki . Co najbardziej pamiętam tej sceny było jak na miejscu wydawało . Cała krew i gore z Darwin i ubitych i rozczłonkowane szczątki Anais była zrobić w bardzo realistyczny i niepokojący sposób . Wyglądało to jakscena została podjęta z fotografii zbrodni wykonanej przez zawodowego , a nie coś z kreskówki . Sposób ta scena była animowana była inna od większości show , a także, być może wiesz , że postacie z tej serii są wykonane w bardzo różnych stylów animacji , od animacji Flash , do CGI , i myślę, że nie ma nawetcharakter wykonane przez ktoś oddanie ich podbródek do góry nogami , aby twarz . Ta konkretna scena, nic nie było tak jak ja nigdy nie widziałem na wystawie przed , każdy szczegół na twarzy Darwina był wyraźnie ilustruje , wyglądałtrochę jak zombie , a jego twarz była bardzo blada , a oczy były wydłubane przez kogoś . Anais nie lepiej wypadła , albo , co zostało z niej tak. Była naga , a jej żołądek był szczeliny otwarte , jej jelita były porozrzucane wokół drzew i krzewów w lesie , wykonane po raz kolejny w bardzo chorobliwą i realistycznego stylu . Czułam się bardzo źle przez czas to niezwykle niepokojące flashback dobiegła końca , więc szybko pobiegł do łazienki wymiotować . Czułam się lepiej po upchucking , więc sobie sprawę, że miałem dobry czas i nie pobiegł do łazienki podczaskomercyjnych . Wtedy zauważyłem, żepokaz został uruchomiony dwa razy dłużej , to zwykle biegł przez jedenaście minut , ale ten odcinek został uruchomiony przez około trzydzieści . Wtedy zastanawiałem się, czy nie było żadnych informacji na temat " żałoby " na IMDB , czy coś , więc podczas gdy reklamy wciąż gra Rozejrzałem się trochę informacji o tym epizodzie w Google. Nic nie wymyślił , nie ma informacji zdalnie podobny do działki lub nazwa tego odcinka istnieje wszędzie. Teraz bardzo przestraszony i zastanawiasz się , czy ktoś oglądał , szybko wybrał mój brat Larry i poprosił go , aby włączyć Cartoon Network i zobacz, czy widzi to samo gówno , że jestem . Był wściekły , że obudził go o tej porze , ale tomiły facet i powiedział mi, że widzi dla mnie. Podziękowałem mu i pozostał na linii jakopokaz wrócił z przerwy reklamowej . Scena była na szczęście cukrem od przerażającej oczach dzieci okaleczonych i wrócił do gabinetu dyrektora . Poprosiłem Larry gdyby zobaczył jakieś zwierzęta z kreskówek mówić lub płacz, ponieważ to było to, co robią na moim telewizorze. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu , powiedział, że nie widział nic takiego, a nie było topowtórzenie starego Looney Tunes krótki. W zupełnym szoku , rzuciłem słuchawkę i pobiegł do telewizora , aby go wyłączyć i tak mocno, jak ja naciśnięciu przycisków nie byłoby w ogóle wyłączony , próbowałem każdego przycisku , a żaden z nich nie zrobił nic. Próbowałem odłączyć całość , jak również, ale nic nie działało ,TV pozostał na nie wiem co. Larry odłożył słuchawkę , przy założeniu, że grałem żart czy coś , myślę , i byłem sam raz . Moje drzwi były zamknięte od zewnątrz w jakiś sposób , idrzwi do mojej łazienki był już zamknięty , jak również. Wydawało się , że nie mam wyboru, jak tylko wezwać policję , ponieważ inne moje członkowie rodziny nie było , że w nocy , to byłopowodem, mogę zatrzymać się tak późno oglądać Adult Swim w pierwszej kolejności . Kiedy pośpiesznie wykręcił numer , przypadkowo spadł mój telefon komórkowy do mojego kubka Pepsi . Byłem bardzo przestraszony , i nie miał innego wyboru , jak tylko zakończyć epizod , włączyłem wszystkie światła w moim pokoju i dostał się pod kołdrę , chowając się jak mój młodszy brat ma kiedy zrobić mu oglądać straszne filmy ze mną . I najwyraźniej brakowało trochę, ale rodzice wciąż Gumball były rozmowy z Głównego Brown , więc nie tak dużo. Nicole pytał go, czy Gumball był w porządku , najwyraźniej ponieważ ona nie pamiętała go, gdy główny Brown powiedział jej , co się stało z Darwin i Anais . Wyglądał nieco zmieszany i wstrząśnięty na chwilę , i wyjaśnił jej , że myślał, Gumball była chora dzisiaj i spędziłdzień w domu sam z żołądkiem . Nicole krzyknęła i jęknęła , gdy Richard cicho powiedział mu , wbardzo z głosem postaci , że myśleli, Gumball dostał w autobusie dziś rano , ale nie wydaje się w ten sposób. Wezwano policję po raz kolejny , aby przeszukać budynek i na zewnątrz mały las Elmore gimnazjum . Znaleźli go w klasie panny człekokształtnych , wisi na pętli , z krwi objętych nóż za nim i krwi , obejmujące jego ubranie . Epizod zakończył się strzał Gumball martwe ciało wiszące tam w rogu blaknięcie do czarnego . Kredytów walcowane cicho , nie tak jak w zwykły sposób Cartoon Network irytująco odbędzie promo że squishes pół ekranu , kredyty te walcowane niezwykle wolno i że nie były one zabawne oglądać albo ,trochę straszne , po prostu biały tekst naczarnym przewijanie tło . I tylko uznane nazwiska Ben Bocquelet , tak jak on byłtwórcą serialu,reszta to ludzie nigdy nie słyszał . Informacje o prawach autorskich na koniec powiedział Cartoon Network Studios © , 2001 . Który był bardzo dziwne , skorokoncert był nowy w 2011 roku. Przecież to było na ekran poszedł statyczne na ułamek sekundy , podczas których niektóre bardzo przerażające i szokujące wideoklipy zostały pokazane między odstępach statycznych . Pamiętam je wszystkie bardzo wyraźnie . Pierwszym byłobraz osoby w stroju Plague Doctor , te zawsze mnie przeraziło z jakiegoś powodu , isposób, w jaki człowiek w garniturze został nakręcony było tak źle ,czerwone światło , coś, co mnie przeraża niewiarygodnie został świeciło nad clip . Następny był , co wydawało sięwideo są odtwarzane bardzo szybko , w kółko z twarzy kociaka jest squished przez kobietę noszenie obcasów , co było dziwne, botak nazywa się " przyjaciel" z kopalni wysłał mi zdjęcie wczorajkot jest nadepnięcie i zabity , podobnie jak kotka w filmie . Ostatnim z nich byłjeden, który najbardziej przeszkadzał mii mnie chcą zarówno krzykiem i wymiotować moje wnętrzności , to był mój młodszy brat , a przynajmniejmałe dziecko , który wyglądał bardzo podobnie do niego został postrzelony w twarz przez osobę wyglądał jak mój ojciec . Można wyraźnie zobaczyć mózg dziecka i rozpryski krwi na ścianie . Zacząłem płakać niekontrolowany po tym uraz klipu , tak bardzo, że straciłem przytomność . Kiedy się obudziłem , moje drzwi są odblokowane , a mój telewizor był wyłączony . Poszedłem do wezwania policji na telefon do domu w mojej kuchni i zgłosić , że widziałem kilka bardzo niepokojących rzeczy w telewizji i że moje drzwi zostały zamknięte . Kiedy przybyli , mogli znaleźć nic takiego , co pamiętałem z wczesnego rana . Moja historia internet był jeszcze wyczyszczone , byli źli na mnie , i po prostu założyć, że miałem zły koszmar , kiedy byłem pewien, że nie. Na szczęście , jeden z oficerów czułem się źle dla mnie i zabrał mnie do małej jadłodajni , więc mogłem sobie przypomnieć moje myśli . W barze , przypomniałem sobie, że moja rodzina była na odwiedzenie mojej ciotce , a oni mieli być z powrotem w południe lub tak . To było już jedenaście , więcoficer i pojechałem z powrotem tylko znaleźć cały oddział samochodów policyjnych a nawet agentów rządowych w moim domu . Wyjaśnili mi, że mój młodszy brat brakuje i że moja matka i ojciec byli głównymi podejrzanymi . Ja wariuje i próbuje powiedzieć im o niepokojącym klipu chłopca , który wyglądał jak mój brat został postrzelony w głowę , ale nie chcieli słuchać . Byłam z moim starszym bratem , Larry , którzy nie wierzą mi, albo , jeszcze podkreślając, że wszystko, co widzieliśmy, byłostare kreskówki Looney Tunes , i nic w ogóle przerażający lub dziwne . Policjanci w końcu powiedział mi, że oni kontakt Turner Broadcasting i powiedzieć im o tym incydencie . Przyszedłprzedstawiciel Turner Broadcasting do domu mojej kuzynki ze mną porozmawiać na osobności o tym, co widział i doświadczył , że noc . Był bardzo miły , ale wszystko wydawało się trochę jak jakiś przodu . Po mogłem mu powiedzieć wszystko, co pamiętał , zgodził się odtworzyć programowania danego dnia od kiedy do wypadku doszło z niepokojącym Gumball odcinka . Do mojego szoku , wszystko, co było w tym czasie przewietrzania był stary Looney Tunes krótki , nic więcej, nic mniej . I histerycznie szlochała i jęczał , że to, co przeżył i widział to zupełnie realne, ale nikt nie słuchał . W końcu odkryłem , że Ben Bocquelet miał konto na Twitterze , więc wysłałem wiadomość o odcinku i był toodpowiedź dostałem : " Jedną z rzeczy , jak u licha to znalazłeś ? Nigdy , nigdy, nigdy , myślałem, że myślę o tym starym wstydu ponownie. Nie mów nikomu to Sarah , ( Tak , to jest moja nazwa ) , aleniesamowity świat z Gumball sięga dalej , niż myślisz . Miałem naprawdę nudną pracę jako nastolatka , i naszkicował małe rysunki Wattersons i przyjaciół .odcinek obejrzałeś nigdy nie miał być widziany przez nikogo , ale ja i kilku znajomych z kopalni . byłobardzo, bardzo straszne rzeczy do zrobienia , ale zrobiliśmy epizod jako żart .facet z mojej poprzedniej pracy , który wszyscy nienawidzili , straciła dziecko do szalonego seryjnego mordercy , który jest najwyraźniej nadal tam gdzieś . Zresztą , my zrobiliśmy to tak, że mogliśmy się śmiać , jak on przyszedł do pracy zwykle , płacz jak głupiec , dlatego obejrzałeś pan i Pani Watterson płakać tak bardzo w odcinku . wiem , jestem bardzo przykro za to, co zrobiłem , dlatego starałem się pogrzebać , że głupi lat thing temu . Dosłownie , poszedłem na wieś z kolegami i wykopał dół i pochowali . Co nie rozumiem jest jednak to, w jaki sposób opisane krew i flaki i inne rzeczy . Nie mieliśmy żadnej sceny z Darwin i znajdowane ciała Anais za wszystko, co dzieje się w epizodzie to rodzice są informowani o dzieci są znalezione martwe i ich płacz jak szalony . Nie nawet rysować coś w odcinku tak , w ogóle. Nie jesteśmy , że chory. Teraz , to jest moja teoria ,szaleniec , który zabił dziecko mężczyzny znaleziono taśmę mamy pochowany , obserwował ją i mocno edytowane go . Potem uprowadził lokalnej stacji telewizyjnej w pobliżu ******* , ( I zablokowane na nazwę mojego miasta , jestem dość paranoiczne , i to jestmałe miasto . ) W jakiś sposób , i dostał epizod powietrza na swoje lokalna stacja Cartoon Network . Teraz , dlaczego twój brat nie mógł go zobaczyć , nie mam pojęcia , dlaczego wydaje się, że jesteśjedyną osobą, która go zobaczyłem , nie mam pojęcia, albo . Przepraszam , ale ja po prostu nie wiem . Teraz , za wyjaśnienie Ci czekali , klipów na końcu . NIE WIEM . Ja nie . Jestem bardzo przykro , z głębi serca , ale nie wiem, dlaczego te klipy były na antenie , po prostu nie. Przykro mi , naprawdę jestem , ale ja i moi koledzy są tylko te, które wykonane te sceny z Richardem i Nicole płacze , to jest to. Przepraszam, Sarah , tak mi przykro . - Najlepsze życzenia , Ben Bocquelet i wszyscy zaangażowani w "The żałobie " . " Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach